The Master Plan
by COULK
Summary: High school is hard enough without tring to be someone your not, but being someone else can be fun sometimes like a giant pretend game, well 8 teens are about to play the biggest make beleive game in the history of Konoha Leaf High, OOC outside of school
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own it

**The Master Plan**

Hook up Break up Make up Make out high schoolers do it all

When you move to a new school you get a new start right? You can be anyone you want and no one will care, because they don't know what you were like before!

Well 8 kids are going to try it out they are going to a new high school to see if they can pull off acting like they don't know each other by emphasizing one point in their personality.

Sasuke: the emo loner

Sakura: the skater punk

Naruto: the prankster

Hinata: the shy one

Neji: the honor student

TenTen: the jock

Ino: the prep

Shikamaru: the nerdy genius


	2. Day1: Home

Disclaimer: I don't own it

**The Masker Plan**

Day 1: Home

"So you all know the plan?" Sakura asks she puts her dishes away

"Yes, we all go in through different entrances and at a 5 minute interval," Ino says bored

"Oh and Ino try to keep you hands off Shikamaru at least during school hours," TenTen says, "Because we all know how long you make out sessions can go on for,"

"That's not fair, just because you make out in your own room, doesn't mean you have the right to time us," Ino says hiding behind the edge of the breakfast table when she noticed that TenTen had a knife in her hand

"Morning," Naruto says dragging himself to the cabinet to get some instant ramen

"Naruto put that down, I made breakfast for everyone this morning," Hinata says putting the ramen away for him

"But my ramen," Naruto says getting all teary eyed

"Oh no hunny don't cry, what to meant to say was I already made ramen for you," Hinata says taking the left over ramen from the night before and placing it in the microwave before he noticed

"Yayah, you're the best girlfriend I've ever had," Naruto says giving her a quick kiss on the cheek

Blushing Hinata says, "I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had, but thanks for trying,"

"Go get a room," Ino yells from the table

"Oh you're one to talk," Neji says walking in with a towel in hand as he dries his hair, "Shower's free," he calls

"Not for long," Ino says getting up

"Too slow," Sakura says as she and Sasuke walk in to the bathroom

"Oh gross I don't even want to think about what you guys are doing in there," Ino says as she fakes a gag (Note: they are all 16)

"Like you and Shikamaru never use it at the same time," Sasuke yells from the inside, "And besides all we're doing is brushing our teeth,"

"Fine," Ino says stomping back to the kitchen to sit and mope at the table as Naruto happily munches at his ramen

"2 things, where's Shikamaru, and why don't you just use the shower upstairs?" TenTen asks as she puts her dishes in the dishwasher

"Because," Ino says getting up, "I hadn't thought of that and I think he's still sleeping," and she walks up the stairs to wake up her sleeping boyfriend

"Shikamaru Nara get you lazy ass out of that bed this instant," Ino all but screams from the door way

"Troublesome woman its only 7 am, go away," Shikamaru says opening his eyes long enough to look at the clock before they slid closed again

"Yes but we have school at 8:30, and we have to get there early so that no one thinks we know each other," Ino says in a gentle voice, "So get up so that I can go and take my shower,"

"Fine but when we where deciding what we where going to be like at school why couldn't you let me be lazy?" Shikamaru asks sitting up

"Because for once in your life could try to get through the school day without sleeping," and with that Ino heads towards the shower,

Shikamaru puts on his clothes complete a button down tucked in shirt, tan pants and ugly fake glasses, after looking in the mirror he heads down stairs

"Shikamaru looking good," TenTen says when he walks into the kitchen

"Why thank you, thank you very much," Shikamaru says doing an Elvis impression

Just then Sakura walks in with a pink and black skateboard, a pink and black beanie, baggy jeans, and a tight pink and black top, "Shikamaru you look…um…you play your part well,"

The guys just laugh, Sasuke comes down the stairs in black chain pants and a black shirt with a blue outlined skull on it, Neji has on long jean shorts and an open button down shirt with white one under it, "some how I feel like I got the short end of the stick when we picked parts," Shikamaru mumbles as he pours himself some cereal

"How do we look?" Hinata, Ino and TenTen call from the top of the stairs, TenTen had on a blue and white dolphin's jersey on, and black sports shorts, Hinata was wearing a big coat that made her look like she has no shape (like in the series), and Ino was wearing a short faded jean skirt with a pink shirt that said Pretty Preppy in dark purple letters, and a lot of bangles, with light pink lip gloss and her hair in a pony tail,

"Hot," The guys said staring at their girlfriends

"Okay so was need to finalize our plans," Sakura says laying a piece of paper on the table

"Well we really don't need to worry about when and where we go in since it's the first day of school so there will be a lot of new kids," Neji says looking at the blue prints of the school, "by the way Sakura where did you get the blueprints for school?"

"Um…I drew them," Sakura says fidgeting with her hands under the table

"That would make sense except you've never been there before," Sasuke says circling the table to stand behind her

"OKAY, fine I admit it, I bribed Shikamaru into hacking into the school to get them for me," Sakura exclaims throwing her hands up in defeat and throwing her head back for dramatic effect

"You realize that if you get caught you'll be bringing my Shika down with you," Ino asks glaring at Sakura

"Yeh, so," Sakura says glaring back, electric currents flowing between them

"Ino- pig"

"Forehead-girl"

"Slut"

"Hore"

"Bitch"

"Prep"

"You did not just call me a prep Ino-pig," Sakura says lunging at her and grabbing her hair and pulling it and Ino bites her

Nodding at Shikamaru, Sasuke and him go and grab their girlfriends before they do some real damage to each other

"Anyway," TenTen says, "I think we should act like any new student, who doesn't know their way around and doesn't know anyone,"

"But I do know my way around," Sakura says still under Sasuke's control

"Well then pretend you never stole the blue prints of the school," Neji says, "You did remember to leave a copy for the school so they don't notice?"

"Oh shit," Sakura and Shikamaru says racing up the stairs

"Guys we don't have time," TenTen yells up the stairs

"Yes we do Naruto's still stuffing his face," Hinata says pointing to the ramen covered boy sitting next to her,

"Fine," TenTen says, then yells up the stairs, "Its 8 o'clock so 10 minutes tops, got it you guys, you guys, hey are you listening to me,"

"I'm sure they heard you," Neji says putting an arm around her waist so that he could steer her to the living room to 'watch TV' for a few minutes

A/N: so I hope you liked it and I'll update soon, Read and Review

JA NE


	3. Sakura Haruno

Disclaimer: I don't own it

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Inner Sakura**

_A word that isn't really what I mean_

**The Master Plan **

Sakura Haruno:

Day 1

Periods 1 & 2

'Okay I feeling great I can totally watch those DAMN PRISSES flirt with MY Sasuke-kun all day, I'm fine I'm fine,' I think to my self as I sit in homeroom

**You keep telling you self that **

'Shut up its been working so far'

**Fine but here comes Ino and 5 bucks says she'll run strait to Shikamaru and make out with him**

'No she's a good actress, she'll hold her role…hopefully'

"Hey what's up cutey," I hear Ino say to Sasuke

**Oh no she didn't**

"You're annoying," Sasuke says not even opening his eyes to look at her

'Good boy' I say mentally to myself

**Shouldn't you go make some sort of friends?**

'But I don't wanna,' I complain 'I like the friends I already have,'

**But for this experiment to work you can't talk to them in public**

'But I'm bored,' I whine

**Fine then go to the skate park after school or something**

'Fine'

I get up an walk across the room right past Sasuke's desk, 'Oh yeah he's watching my ass,' and when I'm right in front of him a sway my hips a little more than usual; just enough to distract him from those prisses and slip Ino a note, as I walk out I hear her chuckle

On the way to the _bathroom_ I drop my board on the ground and ride down the hallway, when I got to the stairs I road down on the middle railing all the way down to the bottom only to crash because some punks are standing at the bottom

"Ow," I say getting up

"Sorry we didn't see you coming," a tall dark haired boy says, "I'm Sai,"

**Wow he looks like Sasuke**

"Sakura Haruno, so you board?" I ask

"Sometimes but I'd never skate here, Tsunade would kill me," he says and the 2 kids behind him nod in agreement

"Who?" I ask

"The principal," Sai says generally surprised that I hadn't heard of her

"Sorry I'm new here,' I say scratching the back of my head

"Obviously, who's your teacher?" The girl of the group asks

"Someone named Kakashi,"

"Oh us too," The girl says excitedly

"Then shouldn't you be in class?" I ask

"Kakashi's always late and besides shouldn't you?" she asks

"Bathroom," I say as if that explains it when they stare at me, "What I got lost," I add it shrugging off

"Well we better get going," the brown haired boy says getting up from his sitting position on the ground

"Can I go with you guys," I ask embarrassed for having asked such a lame question

"Of course, we can't let the newbie fend for herself now can we," Sai says putting an arm around my shoulders

When we get back to the classroom I feel hate beams coming at my newly formed group of friends and look around to find Sasuke glaring at Sai, who I now realize still has his arm around my shoulders, so I politely shrug him off and give him a look

"What," he asks innocently

"Could you not do that, I don't want people to get the wrong idea," I say and mentally add 'especially Sasuke'

"Okay you don't like being touched I understand," Sai says and drops his arm

We walk to the back of the room and Sai sits in a chair and puts his feet up on one of the desks, I sit in front of him next to the brown haired girl and the other boy sits next to Sai, "By the way that's Yuki," the girl says pointing to the brown haired boy, "and I'm Kimi," She says

"Its nice to meet you I'm Sakura," I says. Then I san the room to see how everyone else is doing, I see Ino giggling with a bunch of brightly colored girls and Shikamaru playing chess with a bunch of boys who are dressed similar to him. TenTen's talking to some jocks and Neji is going over some work sheets with some other students. And it seem that Naruto kept the floor plans of the school and working on some sort of prank, and poor Sasuke and Hinata are sitting by them selves (well Sasuke wishes he was alone),

"Sakura…SAKURA," Kimi says trying to get my attention by waving her hand in front of my face

"What," I say snapping out of my observing phase

"You totally spaced," She says as she turns to look out the window, "Do you know anything about the new kid," she asks pointing to Sasuke

"No, I'm the new kid too you know," I snap at her but then regret it afterwards

"Sorry I forgot you don't have to get all touchy about it," Kimi says taken aback

"Look he's a touchy subject for me I'm sorry if I snapped at you," I say my headed bowed

"What is he an ex-boyfriend," Kimi asks nudging me in the side

"Oh G-d no," I says shaking my head and making a face, 'ex as if'

"What did you romantically confess your feelings to him and he turned you down cold," Kimi says her hands clasped and her eyes starry

"No," I say, **hey wasn't Sasuke the one to confess his feelings to you? **'Yeah and I wasn't surer at that point if I still liked him, but it all worked out in the end,'

"Okay, fine tell me what really happened," Kimi says staring me strait in the eyes and suddenly becoming serious

"We've know each other forever, and we don't always get along," I say

"So how do you know each other?" Kimi asks

"Well our parents are really close friends and we live near each other," I say

"That's it?" Kimi asks a little let down

"Yes do you have a problem with that?" I ask

"Yes I do," She says and she starts to pout, " But I have an idea," and she starts to get excited again

"What are you thinking of," I ask on a bored tone

"I dare you to sit with him at lunch," Kimi says with an evil glint in her blue eyes

"No way, those bitches would push me away before I got within five feet of him," I say, and before she could argue back a guy with grey hair a mask and an eye patch walks in holding an orange book

"Good morning class I'm Kakashi-sensei," He says sitting down at the front desk, "Okay lets…(dingdong) go to our next class,"

As I'm walking our the door Ino dumps into me

"What the hell is your problem," I say turning around to face her

"Move you're in my way," She says

"Not until you apologize for bumping into me," I say

"No way," she says and lowering her voice she adds, "Preppy,"

"What did you call me bitch," I say lunging at her, I punch her in the eye and she pulls my hair and scratches me and we go at it until Kimi pulls me off of her and one of Ino's friends grabs her but we still struggle against them until we are out of breathe,

"Why did you pull me off of her?" I ask angrily

'She isn't worth it Sakura let it go," Kimi says trying to calm me down

"I hate bitches like that," I say balling my hands into fists

"I noticed." Kimi says, "By the way who do you have next?" she asks trying to change the subject

"Umm…Gai for LA & WC," I say, "By the way what does Kakashi teach?"

"Science…I think," Kimi says, "Okay who's after that?"

"Anko for Gym and Asuma for Math," I say looking at my schedule

"Cool I have every class with you except 2nd period," she says with a smile, "We'll make plans for the skate park in 4th period," Kimi says

"Okay bye," I say and I head towards room 202

"Hello my youthful students today we will be writing a haiku, so take out you pens and pencils and create a masterpiece of youth and love," Gai-sensei writes on the board next to the seating chart

I get to my assigned seat and sit down next to a boy that looks just like the teacher only shorter

"Hi I'm Rock Lee," He all but screams in my ear

"I'm Sakura Haruno it's nice to meet you," I say and hold out my hand with a smile, which he shakes excitedly then says, "I think you're PRETTY with you be my GIRLFRIEND!" which is when Sasuke chooses to walk in the door and I realize he has (by some miracle) the seat next to me,

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept your offer," I say trying to let him down easy

"Why not," his face falling

"Because I think that in this case I wouldn't make a very good girlfriend," I say patting his hand gently

"Then I will protect you with my life," he says saluting me

**From what? ** 'Shut up I think its sweet,' "Thank you I accept your offer," and I salute him back laughing then turn around to face front again,

**Now what to write for a haiku? **'Umm…what's a haiku?' **I don't know ask Sasuke**

"Umm…Sa-sas-uk-ke-ku-un wh-at-t's a ha-ai-ku?" I ask stuttering for no reason

He gives me a funny look and then shrugs but adds, "Don't ask the weirdo," to get the point across that he doesn't like Lee

I give him a knowing look and then turn back around to face front totally lost

"Well my YOUTHFUL STUDENTS that was just a drill so it won't be collected," Gai-sensei yells to the class

**Halleluiah **'Thank the lord' me and Inner Sakura both heave a sigh of relief

"Okay now we are going to fill out a worksheet about ourselves, if you don't finish it in class do it for home work," Gai-sensei explains as he passes it out

What he said was a _worksheet_ turned out to be a 12-page packet with a total of 400 questions, no way any of us are finishing this in only half an hour. So when the bell rings I take one last look at Sasuke and head out the door to meet Kimi at my locker

"Hey you with the pink hair," a high pitched girly voice says from behind me

"Me," I ask

"Yes you who else do you see with pink hair," another girl asks in a more snobby voice snaps

"Why we're you talking to our Sasuke-kun," the first girl asks

"I asked him what a haiku was and he just shrugged," I say shrugging as if it was no big deal

"Yeah right he said something to you what was it," The second girl demands to know

"Weirdo," I say and turn around to meet Kimi

"I got attacked by the prep patrol," I say to Kimi on the way to gym

"Sakura, Kimi, wait up," We hear a boys voice from behind us yell

"Oh hey Yuki, who do you have next?" Kimi asks when he and Sai have caught up to us

Gym," Yuki says catching his breathe

"Health" Sai says

And we all head for our 3rd period class

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I hope you liked it and please review, I'm begging you (on hands and knees) oh yeah and have a great summer break

R&R

JA NE

Next Chapter:

Sasuke Uchiha

Day 1

Periods 1 & 2

Its going to take me forever to finish this story isn't is, I know you people are laughing at me for my stupid ideas don't worry I won't cry, (sniff sniff)

Oh well Ja Ne again for real this time!


	4. Author Note

People who read my stories,

I am sorry to say that I'm going to a place withy no TV, Internet or AC for a month and will not be able to update for some time, sorry but I promise to update as soon as I get back which some time at the end of August!

Also I changed the name of this to the Master Plan it used to be the High Schoolers just in case you're confused at why you can't fine the High Schoolers.

COULK


	5. Sasuke Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own it

**The Master Plan**

Sasuke Uchiha

Day 1

Period 1 & 2

**What goes on behind that pretty face?**

'Make them stop' I scream in my head, 'the giggling and the flirting and the hair flipping and the eye twitching and the…ooh she's hot…wait pick a spot stare strait ahead, focus man focus'

"Hey cutie what's up?" Ino says

'She did not just say that to me, eww I seriously think I'm going to hurl,'

"You're annoying," I say focusing on a scratch on my desk

I see Sakura walking out and she does that thing with her but that I love so much (Whoosh Whoosh)

When she's gone I remember the voices are still here and they are really getting annoying, so I get up and leave, but the follow me so I walk faster but they're still after me so I hang a right and go up the staircase which gets me to the dance floor. This particular floor is filled with girls who all think I'm hot 'but who wouldn't'.

So I turn around and run down the stairs and back to the class, thankfully the teacher wasn't back yet but neither was Sakura, so I sit down and wait for what seems like hours but in reality it was only about 5 minutes and when she FINALLY walks in there is another GUY'S arm around HER shoulders,

'don't react, keep your cool, he's just being nice cause she's new and all,' I say in my head trying to keep myself from beating the shit out of the guy, but Sakura does shrug him off eventually. And they head to the back of the room, leaving me with the brightly colored girls.

So I basically just sit there until the teacher comes in and then I listen to him for about a minute and then the bell rings so I just get up and leave. And the voices follow me to my next class but about ½ way there I realize I forgot my book in my desk so I turn around and head back to my 1st period class, thankfully the voices lessen. And I can hear myself think again.

"Sorry to interrupt," I mumble when I walk into Kakashi's class.

I walk up to my desk and pull out what I assumed to be my notebook but I can't really tell because it's covered in green sticky gunk.

'Great,' I think sarcastically

So I walk up to the front and grab a handful of tissues but this girl walks over to me and is like, "Just take the whole box with you its easier, here I'll help you," and she grabs the tissues and walks back to where my notebook was originally

"By the way I'm Lilas Tuske," She says holding out one sticky green hand, "Call me Lis,"

Shaking it I says I say, "Sasuke Uchiha"

When we finally finished I still had enough time to get to my second on time so I rush down the hallway to room 202

"…I'm sorry I can't be your girlfriend," I hear a familiar so I walk in check the seating chart and sit down next to Sakura. Who at this point is saluting and weird looking kid and laughing.

The teacher whose name I don't know is screaming about Haikus so is just scribble something in my notebook and had just started to space out when I heard someone stuttering, "Um...Sa…suk..e-k…un…what's a Haiku?" I turn to see Sakura stuttering at me, 'why the hell is she stuttering she sees me all the time?', 'But its kind of hot,' my inner voice says, 'Shut up,' I say back

I just give her a funny look and shrug not wanting to explain because it wouldn't be collected any way so it would be a waste of my time

But wanting to get my point across that I don't like his I say, "Don't ask the weirdo," then I turn back around to face front

As I predicted the teacher didn't collect the drill so I stuck it in my no-longer green but still sticky notebook and looked at the 'worksheet' the teacher handed out, I counted it was 12 pages long

Q. 1. What is the most Youthful thing you did this summer?

What the f is this stuff, so in red pen in big block letters I write 'WHAT THE HELL IS YOUTHFULNESS?' across the first page

Then looking at the clock I see I still have 25 minutes left so I decide to go to sleep for a while

25 minutes later:

"Time to wake up," a girls voice says as she shakes me awake

"Rise and shin sunshine," she says shaking me again

"What?" I say looking up to see Lis standing in front of me

"Time to go to 3rd you're sitting in my seat,"

"Oh well can't keep the princess waiting now can I," I say sarcastically as I drag my self towards the door

"Move faster Uchiha or you'll be late," She calls after me

"Yah yah," I mumble

"See you in 4th," She calls after me

"What?" I say surprised

"Your schedule was in the notebook," She says to clarify how she knows what she has class with me

"Oh, Stalker," I yell and walk down the hall towards Gym

**Is Sasuke out of Character, I think our first person broke!**

Sorry it took so long to update my computer was being mean

So long for now

COULK


End file.
